


Overflow

by Fureur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Nursing Kink, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз тут абсолютно ООС: он саркастичный гик, помешанный на сексе. Оу. Погодите-ка.<br/>Еще это «она», а не «он», и она спит с родителями всех своих друзей.<br/>Из заявки: фокус на Стерек, но с рассказом о приключениях с такими горячими папочками, как Питер/Крис Арджент/Папа МакКолл</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

Стайлз нравится, когда в их школе появляются новые дети. Она всегда была общительной, а будучи дочерью шерифа, она знает практически все и обо всех в Бикон Хиллс.

— Это будет хорошо выглядеть в твоем заявлении в колледж, — сказал ее отец, когда она объявила, что стала частью Приветственного Комитета Бикон Хилз Хай.

Она рассеяно кивнула, потому что по большому счету она вступила туда, чтобы избежать первого урока у Харриса. По крайней мере, так это было в начале. 

Скотт был ее первым. Он перевелся во втором семестре первого года старшей школы и они сразу сдружились на почве комиксов и он-лайн стрелялок. Он еще не смотрел Звездные Войны – как так? – но она была уверена, что в скором времени сможет его уломать.

Две недели спустя она была у него дома, переругиваясь с ним и толкаясь локтями во время марафона Call of Duty, когда его отец вернулся домой. Скотт не часто упоминал о нем, что, скорее всего, больше говорило о его характере, так как он все время рассказывал про свою маму, но его отец был высоким и великолепным, и Стайлз на экране умерла кровавейшей смертью, отвлеченная желанием залезть на отца ее друга.

— Итак, Скотт завел себе маленькую подружку, — с ухмылкой сказал отец, и Скотт сжал челюсть.

— Она мой друг, пап, — что только заставило ухмылку мужчины стать шире.

Они поднялись в комнату Скотта, но когда Скотта отвлек звонок Киры, Стайлз пошла вниз за водой.

— Мой сын уже наскучил тебе?

Стайлз обернулась и облокотилась о столешницу, когда МакКолл зашел в комнату. Она заметила, как его взгляд прошелся по розово-серому логотипу бетмэна, который немного деформировался, обтягивая ее едва созревшую грудь, и по длине ее ног под черной юбкой.

— Он хороший парень, хотя, к сожалению, совсем не знаком со Звездными Войнами, но это очевидно недосмотр родителей. Судя по тому, что миссис МакКолл настоящий лучик добра, я могу предположить, что этот недосмотр - ваша вина.

МакКолл изогнул бровь и усмехнулся:

— А твой рот свое дело знает, да, малышка?

— Так говорят.

МакКолл подошел ближе, прямо туда, где стояла она, прижимаясь, но на самом деле не касаясь.

—  Что еще говорят про твой рот? —  спросил он, его дыхание коснулось ее лица. Это было очевидной попыткой напугать ее, но это только сделало ее соски твердыми. Сделало ее влажной.

Сделало ее храброй.

— Я могла бы вам рассказать, — сказала она, глядя на него из-под ресниц. — Могла бы вам показать, — она прижалась к нему, а маленькая ручка опустилась на твердый бугор его члена. — Или, — продолжила она с напускной скромностью, когда его глаза потемнели от желания, — Я могла бы называть вас папочкой, пока вы трахаете мою маленькую сладкую дырочку на этой столешнице.

Он подсадил ее, усаживая ее на столешницу с таким энтузиазмом, что она ударилась головой о верхние шкафчики. Это было неважно, потому что его сильные пальцы уже отодвигали ее промокшие трусики в сторону, пока другой рукой он высвобождал свой член.

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули, малышка? — прорычал он, и Стайлз издала грудной стон, который вовсе не был искусственным, когда он протолкнул в нее головку своего члена.

Он казался огромным, больше, чем самая большая из ее игрушек, и то, как он вдалбливался в нее, было так, так хорошо. Его огромные руки широко развели ее бедра, и Стайлз стонала, пальчиками сжимая свои соски, говоря "О, боже", и "Да, вот так", и "Наполни мою тугую дырочку, папочка".

Он называл ее маленькой шлюшкой, когда его член пульсировал внутри нее, и Стайлз вздрогнула и кончила, когда он провел толстым концом члена по ее мокрому клитору.

— Ты всегда так легко даешь? — спросил МакКолл, пачкая пальцы, заталкивая свою сперму обратно в нее.

Она притянула его руку, находившуюся меж ее бедер, начисто вылизала ее, затем спрыгнула со столешницы и распрямила юбку.

— Думаю, вам придется это выяснить.  
  


***

Когда Скотт присоединился к команде по лакроссу, МакКолл приходил на каждую игру.

Он трахал ее на парковке во время перерыва: Стайлз скакала на его члене и говорила, какой он хороший папочка.

  
***

МакКолл был первым, но не последним.

  
***

Единственный комментарий ее отца был по поводу улучшения оценок по химии, но она не заерзала на своем стуле, уверенно встретив его взгляд.

— Мистер Харрис перестал вести себя как хрен.

— Следи за языком, — пожурил ее папа, но больше он ничего не спросил, так что Стайлз не пришлось лгать о том, как Харрису понравилось трахать ее на своем широком столе, а потом засовывать колбу в ее мокрую киску, чтобы скормить ей его сперму. 

***

Эллисон появилась в старшей школе Бикон Хилз на второй год, и Стайлз она понравилась, хотя она была не против передать свои комитетские полномочия Лидии.

Пока не увидела отца Эллисон.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Арджент, — сказала она, смущенно кивая. Они оба выглядели немного позабавленными, и Эллисон даже один раз подразнила ее из-за этого.

Мистер Арджент не дразнил, даже когда прижимал ее запястья к стене в своем офисе, и раскрывал ее своим членом.

— Скажи это, — прорычал он ей в ухо.

Ее ноги были закинуты на его плечи, и она, беспомощная, согнутая пополам, всхлипнула:

— Пожалуйста, папочка.

Он сдвинулся, чтобы оба ее запястья были заперты одной его огромной рукой, чтобы другой рукой скользнуть между их телами и жестко и быстро засунуть два пальца в ее дырочку.

Стайлз сходила с ума, соки лились из ее киски, пачкая их обоих, но Арджент не останавливался.

— Скажи это, — потребовал он, трахая ее своим толстым членом и мозолистыми пальцами, — Скажи это для папочки.

— Наполни меня, папочка, — простонала она, наблюдая, как его взгляд сфокусировался на ней и потемнел.  — Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня, пока я не буду наполнена твоим семенем. Переполнена. Чтобы мой животик округлился от твоей горячей спермы.

— Как сучка в течке, — сказал он, отводя свои бедра и тараня ее дырочку, жесткими и почти болезненными для ее клитора толчками.

— Хочу чтобы ты наполнил и заткнул меня пробкой, чтобы ты засунул в мою матку ребеночка, сделал мою грудь тяжелой от молока, — она чувствовала, как его член увеличился, его тело и член задрожали. Она прижалась так близко, как могла, и сказала: — Сделай меня мамочкой, папочка, — и смотрела, как он кончает, беспомощно, чувственно и великолепно.  
***

Иногда он часами сосал ее грудь, пока она не становилась припухшей и красной, затем давал ей в рот, словно его член был соской, и смотрел, как она выдаивает его, пока не кончал, покрывая ее губы белым.  


***

С Питером было проще всего. Она на самом деле встречалась с одним из его сыновей - натуралом, конечно. Но Эйдан был немного придурком, который продолжал снимать свою футболку так, словно это должно было ее впечатлить.

Ее это не впечатляло, и в этот раз он закатил глаза и все равно присоединился к импровизированной волейбольной игре. 

— Похоже, у тебя с моим сыном не так много общего, — сказал Питер, глядя на нее через миску с пуншем.

На Стайлз было кокетливое летнее платьице, скользившее по бедрам, и кружевной клочок нижнего белья, который, как она боялась, в нынешней компании окажется невостребованным. 

Она не ожидала мистера Хейла. Она уже дважды его упустила, вынужденная мириться с шарящими по ее телу руками Эйдана, и она уже собиралась сдаться. Но сейчас он был здесь, перед ней, и смотрел на нее словно хищник.

Она почувствовала, как намокает, и задалась вопросом, как бы его зубы чувствовались на ее горле.

— Ну, — с напускной скромностью сказала она, — Смысл жизни подростка в экспериментах, — она встретила взгляд Питера. — Верно?

Он взял ее в лесу, как животное, скользя членом по выделенной ею влаге.

— Красивая девочка, — солнце заставляло ее кожу светиться, пока он жестко сжимал ее грудь. —  Раздвигаешь для меня свои ножки, как шлюха.

— Твоя шлюха, папочка, — простонала она, впиваясь пальцами в землю.

Питер засмеялся, и этот темный звук заставил ее опустить лицо на листву, чтобы она смогла дотянуться назад и лучше растянуть для него свои дырочки.

— Вижу, твои другие папочки хорошо тебя обучили, — сказал Питер, пачкая свои пальцы ее соками и кружа ими вокруг ее ануса. — Они засовывали свои крепкие члены в твою дырку, наполняли тебя, сучка? Ты скулила, умоляла, выдаивала сперму из их членов до последней капли?

— Да, пожалуйста, папочка, — простонала она, делая круговое движение бедрами, пытаясь толкнуться назад.

Он позволил ей поизвиваться на его члене, прежде чем кончить в ее раскрытую киску.

— Оставь все это внутри, малышка, — сказал он, задевая ее ухо зубами. — Но, думаю, это я оставлю себе.

Он засунул ее трусики в карман и ушел. Стайлз потребовалось добрых пятнадцать минут, чтобы сделать то же самое, но никто не спросил ее о грязных и исцарапанных коленках.

Она все время обо все спотыкается.

***

_Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала кое-что для меня_

Номер был незнакомым, но у Стайлз были свои ресурсы, и она не удивилась, выяснив, что номер принадлежал мистеру Хейлу.

_Готова к еще одной лесной прогулке?_

Она улыбнулась, когда он прислал адрес, добавив _Надень что-нибудь симпатичное_

Она надела 8-битные чулки, которые он наверняка не поймет, но они всегда ее смешили, и безумное платье с вишенками, которое вызвало хищную улыбку, когда он открыл дверь.

 — Как раз вовремя.

Он трахнул ее, полностью одетую, на кровати Эйдана: она уткнулась лицом в подушку Эйдана, он задрал платье и взял ее сзади.

— Кто моя хорошая девочка? — спросил он, дразня ее анус кончиком дилдо, принадлежащего другому его сыну.

Это было грязно и неправильно, и ощущения были нереальными, и Стайлз не могла не просить о большем.

— Пожалуйста, папочка.

— Ммм, такая жадная до спермы шлюшка. Но только до спермы папочек, да, малышка? Только члены папочек могут наполнить тебя так, как тебе нужно. Большие и толстые в твои узкие маленькие дырочки.

Стайлз снова заскулила, толкаясь назад, где он держал ее, но он был больше и сильнее, и его хватка оставляла синяки на ее бедрах.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить.

— И что заставит тебя кончить, малышка? — спросил Питер, вставляя дилдо в ее попку сантиметр за сантиметром, его толстый член сводил ее с ума, хотя он абсолютно не двигался. — Чего грязная шлюха хочет больше всего?

— Быть использованной, — всхлипнула Стайлз. — Быть дыркой для удовольствия папочки.

Ее тело задрожало, когда он начал жестко трахать ее, его член терся о дилдо в ее заднице, наполняя ее так, что ей казалось, что она не может дышать.

— Быть повязанной как маленькая сука, — промурлыкал Питер, мокрым пальцем теребя ее клитор.

Стайлз распадалась под ним, тело стало мягким и безвольным, пока он получал от нее свое удовольствие, трахая ее, широко раскрывая и делая грязной.

Когда она поняла, что снова может дышать, она открыла глаза, и мокрый член Питера коснулся ее губ. Она открыла для него рот, и начала вылизывать его член, когда он взял ее лицо в свои руки.

— Вот моя сладкая девочка, — сказал он, большими пальцами смахивая ее слезы, — Теперь осталась только одна вещь, которую я хочу от тебя.

***

У Питера был племянник, приемный сын которого скоро должен был начать учебу в Бикон Хилз Хай.

— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?

— Ох, моя милая девочка, — сказал Питер, прижимая большой палец к ее нижней губе, — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала то, что умеешь лучше всего.

Стайлз подняла бровь.

— А что будешь делать ты?

Питер улыбнулся, и не смотря на то, что она уже кончила пол дюжины раз, ее дыхание ускорилось.

— Я хочу посмотреть.

— Просто смотреть?

Большой палец Питера проскользнул в ее рот, и ее глаза на мгновение закрылись, а голова наклонилась назад.

— Может, не только смотреть, — выдохнул он ей в рот. — Ты была бы не против этого, малышка? Принять нас двоих? Тебе понравится то, как сперма будет капать из всех твоих дырочек?

Стайлз застонала от этой мысли, не способная сдержаться, ее киска сжалась вокруг пробки, которая удерживала семя Питера внутри нее.

— В чем подвох?

— Его может быть не так просто убедить. 

***

Айзек был очаровательным: высоким, стеснительным и кудрявым. Стайлз так и хотелось поворковать над ним и погладить по волосам.

Его отец, с другой стороны, заставил все мышцы в ее бедрах превратиться в желе. Сделал ее соски твердыми, а дыхание прерывистым.

Дерек Хейл определенно стоил борьбы, даже без махинаций Питера.

***

— Здорово, что ты ему так помогаешь, — сказал Дерек, пока вез ее домой после их первого с Айзеком занятия по пропущенному им материалу. — У Айзека были тяжелые времена.

Стайлз пожала голыми плечиками.

— Он милый мальчик, — Дерек улыбнулся, короткая белая вспышка в темной машине. — Что? — спросила она, хмурясь.

— Ничего. Просто... насколько ты старше него?

— Мне шестнадцать, — она скрестила руки и подняла брови, глядя на его удивленное выражение.

— О, эм, я думал, — он кашлянул и отвел взгляд, глядя прямо перед собой, хотя они стояли перед светофором.

— Вы думали?

— Я думал, ты старше. Просто... то, как он говорит о тебе, и твое... Я просто. Думал, ты старше.

— Ну, я приму это как комплимент моей зрелости, — с улыбкой сказала Стайлз. — И я немного понимаю, с чем ему приходится справляться. Я имею ввиду, очевидно, не все, но, ну.., — Стайлз обхватила руками ремень безопасности и медленно выдохнула. — Когда умерла моя мама, мы с отцом были какое-то время немного потеряны.

— Поэтому я взял Айзека, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Я тоже знаю, каково это.

Они остановились перед домом Стайлз, и она повернулась к нему.

— Поэтому вы переехали? Чтобы вы с Айзеком могли быть ближе к твоему дяде и его мальчикам?

В плохом свете его лицо немного в тени, темная щетина на челюсти казалась такой густой, почти как борода. Стайлз хотела потереться о нее лицом, почувствовать жесткий, обжигающий контраст с его мягкими губами.

— Питер сильно помог, но наши отношения всегда были немного... острыми.

Стайлз хихикнула и покачала головой, когда он посмотрел на нее, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

— Извини, просто. Я вижу это, на счет тебя и Питера, — теперь он поднял обе брови, и Стайлз почувствовала, как покраснели ее щеки. — У меня была возможность немного узнать его, когда я недолго встречалась с Эйданом. Твой дядя немного.., — она махнула рукой, и Дерек прыснул, прежде чем снова стать серьезным.

— Питер, он не...

В этот раз была очередь Стайлз поднять брови, с видом полной невинности, которой она не чувствовала.

— Он не что?

— Ничего, — Дерек покачал головой. — Забудь. Спасибо еще раз, — его рука на ее плече была огромной, полностью закрывая плечо и добрую часть ее спины.

Она хотела выгнуться ему на встречу, но это наверняка было бы слишком скоро, так что она еще раз ему улыбнулась и подхватила свои вещи. Захлопнув за собой дверь, она прикусила губу и нагнулась к окну.

Было темно, и она знала, что по большей части будет в тени, и ее рубашка была не достаточно просторной, чтобы позволить ему много чего разглядеть, но она все-равно создаст нужный вид. Лишь даст намек на что-то запретное.

— Еще раз спасибо, что подвезли, мистер Хейл, — сказала она, и была вознаграждена улыбкой.

— В любое время, мисс Стилински.

И тогда, прежде чем она успела разочарованно развернуться, он скользнул взглядом ниже и задержался, всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем резко отвернуться. Покраснев от восторга, Стайлз взбежала по ступенькам и закрыла за собой входную дверь. Дрожащими руками она достала свой телефон.

_Племянник на крючке, папа в ночную. Хочешь заглянуть для доклада?_

Питер трахал ее в ее симпатичной розовой постели, выкручивая пальцами ее соски, пока она все рассказывала ему. 

***

Дерек был вызовом, медленным, восхитительным танцем, который заставлял Стайлз облизывать губы и постоянно оставлял возбужденной.

В день, когда Дерек подвез Айзека на своей машине и ослепительно ей улыбнулся, она заработала наказание и отбывала его на коленях перед Харрисом: слезы текли из ее глаз, пока она задыхалась и давилась его членом.

В день, когда Дерек появился на тренировке по лакроссу, чтобы представиться Тренеру, одетый в спортивные штаны и узкую, обтягивающую футболку, Стайлз воспользовалась кнопкой быстрого набора МакКолла и сказала: "Пожалуйста, папочка, ты мне так нужен".

Она кончила от его пальцев, члена и его рта, скуля и продолжая просить о большем.

Одним вечером Стайлз смотрела, как Дерек пытается успокоить Айзека, нервничающего перед его первым свиданием с Эллисон, после того, как у Стайлз это не получилось. Она смотрела, как великолепные глаза Дерека полностью сосредоточились на его сыне, пока он не сказал: "Каждая девочка особенная, и ты должен вести себя с ней именно так", и его взгляд, остановившийся на ней на миг, заставил ее сердце замереть. Позже она оказалась связанной в подвале Криса, а ее задница была красной и горела от шлепков.

Он нежно трахал ее, пока безумно влюбленная Эллисон не вернулась домой, слизывая ее слезы и называя своей хорошей девочкой. 

***

Была пятница, и тренировку по лакроссу пришлось отложить из-за дождя, который начался с мороси, но теперь разошелся. Когда она подслушала, как Айзек со Скоттом обсуждают ночевку у последнего, она решила рискнуть, поехав к Дереку под предлогом, что ей нужно занести Айзеку конспекты по химии. Она решила, что это ее лучшая  возможность застать Дерека одного, и то, что ее топ стал немного просвечивать, после того, как она пробежалась от машины до двери, тоже не повредит.

Лицо Дерека, когда он открыл дверь, доставило ей нереальное удовольствие.

— Привет! — радостно сказала Стайлз, и Дерек отступил назад, чтобы быстро впустить ее внутрь.

— Ты с ума сошла, там же ливень. Боже, на тебе даже куртки нет.

Его рука легла на ее плечо ощутимой тяжестью, и у Стайлз едва не закружилась голова от его жара на ее холодной коже.

— Когда я собиралась сюда, было еще не так плохо, — сказала она, сжимая зубы, прежде чем они начали бы клацать. Она обняла себя за талию, что только подчеркнуло ее твердо стоящие соски.

Жара взгляда Дерека, прошедшегося от ее рта к груди и ногам, было почти достаточно чтобы не задрожать от холода.

— Сейчас принесу тебе полотенце, — сказал Дерек, отрывая от нее глаза.

В прихожей было зеркало, в которое, как думала Стайлз, Дерек вряд ли когда-либо смотрел, но она легко могла представить, как Айзек перед ним прихорашивается, прежде чем выйти наружу. Она же выглядела в нем немного бледной, но на ее щеках горел румянец и рот был вишнево-красным. Она провела рукой по волосам, чтобы выглядеть более взъерошенной, а не похожей на мокрую кошку, и обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы улыбнуться Дереку, вернувшемуся с полотенцем и кучкой одежды. 

— Вот, — сказал он, передавая ей принесенные вещи. — Ванная там. Я сделаю кофе.

— Спасибо, мистер Хейл.

Одежда пахла им, деревом и кожей, и Стайлз позволила себе наслаждаться этим пару мгновений, прежде чем раздеться до лифчика и трусиков. Сегодня они были в теме Тардис: светло-голубые трусики с белой кружевной отделкой и маленьким изображением Тардис, где белыми буквами было написано "для общественного использования". Лиф был из простого белого хлопка с голубым кружевом, но простота часто было гораздо эффективнее, потому что ткань стала практически просвечивающей.

Она провела полотенцем по ногам и рукам, затем сосредоточилась на сушке волос, слегка наклонившись, чтобы иметь лучший доступ. Выпрямившись, она увидела Дерека в отражении, стоящего в прихожей с темными глазами и с двумя кружками в руках.

— Мистер Хейл? — сказала она, поворачиваясь к открытой двери.

Он моргнул, тяжело сглотнул и сказал:

— Я буду в гостиной.

Стайлз медленно улыбнулась, с бешено бьющимся в груди сердцем. Ей потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы решить, хочет ли она оставить белье в надежде, что он снимет его с нее позже, или хочет создать иллюзию уязвимости, идя без белья. В итоге она полностью разделась, потому что идея быть голой в одежде Дерека была слишком заманчива, чтобы ей сопротивляться. Она надела слишком широкие для нее спортивные штаны и кофту с длинными рукавами, которая висела на ней, и ей пришлось подвернуть рукава и штанины около двенадцати раз.

Когда она босиком вошла в гостиную, Дерек через окно наблюдал, как утихает дождь.

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

Стайлз замерла, потянувшись за своим напитком.

— Я осторожна, — она взяла свой кофе и сделала глоток, усаживаясь на диван и поджимая под себя ноги. — Когда я ехала, дождь был не таким сильным, и я точно не собираюсь выходить туда сейчас, — она опустила взгляд, прежде чем добавить, — Если вы хотите, чтобы я ушла, я могу позвонить кому-нибудь, чтобы меня забрали.

— Это не то, что я имел ввиду, — она подняла глаза и поняла, что он смотрит на нее. — Ты не должна оставлять двери открытыми в чужих домах.

Она не ожидала, что он заговорит с ней об этом, не после того, как снова ушел. Он наверняка заметил ее взгляды, не мог не заметить, да и она замечала его блуждающие взгляды, и редкость делала их только более интенсивными.

— Это не чужой дом, — наконец сказала она.

— Стайлз...

— И вы бы меня не обидели, — закончила она.

— Да, — сказал он, садясь на другом конце дивана, — Я бы не обидел. Но Стайлз, некоторые мужчины могут.., — он прервался, вздыхая и проводя рукой сквозь густые волосы. — Будь осторожна, ладно? — его взгляд смягчился, когда он взглянул на нее. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.

— Спасибо, — мягко сказала Стайлз. Ей не было нужно такое предостережение, но это было... приятно, — За заботу. Но я не легкомысленная, мистер Хейл, я просто чувствую, — она пожала плечами, и воротник футболки соскользнул с ее худенького плеча, — Чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с вами.

Он тяжело сглотнул. Отвел взгляд.

— Я рад, — его руки сжались и медленно расслабились. — Я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что я бы никогда не сделал тебе ничего плохого. Но ты красивая девочка, и иногда я забываю.

— Вы забываете, что я красивая? — моргнула Стайлз.

Он снова посмотрел на нее, его обычно светлые глаза потемнели.

— Забываю, что ты совсем девочка.

— Мистер Хейл, я.., — она облизнула губы и увидела, как его взгляд проследил за движением, — Я не буду спорить о том, что я еще молода. Что мне еще многому нужно научиться. Но я _буду_ спорить о том, что я должна иметь возможность выбирать моего учителя. Особенно в чем-то таком важном, как это.

— Мальчики твоего возраста...

— Не знают, что они делают, — закончила за него Стайлз. — И они даже не представляют, с чего начать, когда я говорю им, чего хочу.

— Никто не знает, чего хочет, прежде чем начнет, — его голос стал немного глубже, и он больше не отводил от нее взгляд.

— Я знаю, что мне нравится чувствовать себя маленькой. Беспомощной.

— Ты последний человек, которого я мог бы назвать беспомощным.

— Возможно поэтому мне нравятся мужчины достаточно большие, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать так. Мужчины, контролирующие себя настолько, чтобы остановиться, если мне будет нужно, — ее палец медленно обводил край кружки. — Мне нравится чувствовать себя заполненной, — сказала она, медленно вздохнув. Ее взгляд не отрывался от Дерека. — Переполненной. Так, что я почти не могу дышать. Мне нравится чувствовать себя использованной во время секса, но я не хочу, чтобы со мной обращались так после, что попробуй объяснить шестнадцатилетнему мальчику.

— Боже, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек, бездыханно усмехнувшись, и Стайлз улыбнулась.

— Мне нравится, когда меня тянут за волосы, и, иногда, когда меня шлепают. Мне нравится называть человека, трахающего меня, "Папочка", — сказала она, чувствуя себя безрассудной, потому что Дерек продолжал смотреть на нее. — Не потому что я хочу заняться сексом с моим отцом, а потому что я хочу не _думать_ ни о чем. Одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы быть использованной так, заставляет мой разум утихнуть, и вы даже не представляете, какое это облегчение, — она усмехнулась. — Это единственная часть моей жизни, где я не против потерять контроль, но только если я делаю это с кем-то достаточно сильным, чтобы _поймать_ меня. И это, — она сделала дрожащий вдох, опустила взгляд, — Это ничего, если вы не хотите. В смысле, я понимаю.

— Это противозаконно, — мягко сказал Дерек. — И не без причин.

— Я знаю, — ответила Стайлз, потому что это правда. Это просто... не заставляло ее перестать желать.

Она подняла взгляд, когда почувствовала его движение. Почувствовала, как прервалось ее дыхание, когда она поняла, что он придвинулся ближе.

— Я не первый, так? — сказал он, протянув руку, чтобы легко провести большим пальцем по ее нижней губе.

Она почувствовала, как ее тело стало мягким для него.

— Нет, — прошептала она, приоткрыв рот достаточно сильно, чтобы он мог скользнуть внутрь.

— Я буду последним?

Он был полностью сосредоточен на ней: его глаза пристально рассматривали ее лицо, которое бросило в жар от желания.

Она позволила его пальцу выскользнуть из ее рта, легонько задев подушечку зубами.

— Я не знаю, папочка, — сказала она голосом полным похоти. — Будешь?

Улыбка Дерека заставила ее дрожать, пока он скользил рукой к задней засти ее шеи. Он сжал ее волосы и жестко потянул, пока она не обнажила для него горло.

— Это зависит от того, насколько хорошей ты будешь для меня, малышка. 

***

С Дереком это было по другому: то, как он использовал все ее тело, словно это был инструмент для удовольствия. То, как он подводил ее к краю снова и снова, но не позволял ей шагнуть за него.

То, как он шептал: "Ты создана для меня", пока трахал ее своим большим, толстым членом в первый раз, заставляя ее кончать безумными, дрожащими волнами.

— Моя маленькая идеальная куколка.

***

Когда она пришла в себя, он спросил ее об остальных.

— Первый трахает меня, чтобы меня заткнуть, — говорит она, выгибаясь на встречу к его поглаживающим пальцам.

— Это работает? — бормочет Дерек в ее шею, прижимаясь там, где горло вибрирует от ее смеха.

— Не особенно. Второй ненавидит то, что он хочет меня, — ее голос ломается, когда ее соска касается его язык, а затем зубы. — Ах, — она стонет, ловит ртом воздух, когда он нежно посасывает измучанный сосок, прежде чем переключиться на другой.

— Были еще?

Ее руки сжимаются на его плечах, а бедра постоянно двигаются.

— Третий хочет чувства контроля. Его жизнь немного взвинченная, и ему нужно за что-то держаться.

— И ты позволяешь ему держаться за тебя, — говорит Дерек и позабавлено смотрит на нее. — Ты всегда подвергаешь психоанализу своих партнеров?

 — Иногда, — отвечает Стайлз, а потом делает резкий вдох, когда его щетина проходится по нежной коже ее живота. — На самом деле он был очень милым, хотя, наверное, самым грубым из всех.

— Ммм, — гудит Дерек, разводя ее бедра, и его горячее дыхание касается ее киски. — Был еще кто-то?

— Один, — говорит Стайлз, сжав зубы. Его руки сжаты на ее бедрах, держа ее так, что она не может двинуться, как бы она не извивалась. Она схватилась за изголовье, нуждаясь в чем-то, за что можно держаться, уже тяжело дыша, хотя он еще даже не прикоснулся к ее лону.

— Дай угадаю, — говорит Дерек, проводя языком по изгибу ее бедра, — Мой дядя.

— Он немного извращенец, — Дерек засмеялся, что было интересным ощущением, когда он был так близко к ее клитору. — Хотел использовать меня, чтобы добраться до тебя.

Его руки переместились с ее бедер глубже, чтобы раскрыть ее пульсирующее естество.

— Он видел, как я потерял девственность, — сказал Дерек, дразня языком края ее губ. — Я видел его отражение - раскрытый рот, рука на члене - пока трахал узкую дырку моей подружки в первый раз.

С низким стоном он толкнулся языком в нее, и Стайлз с криком выгнулась, неспособная сдержаться.

— О боже, папочка, пожалуйста, — умоляла она, уже на краю, и Дерек сильно и болезненно шлепнул по ее клитору.

— Помни, что я сказал, — жестко сказал он, а затем продолжил трахать ее языком.

Она скулила, когда он раскрывал ее своим языком, пальцами. Слушала, как он называл ее _куколкой_ , когда она умоляла и кричала.

— Пожалуйста, папочка, — всхлипнула она, когда он вытащил свой член. Его рука была мокрой от ее соков, а ее киска судорожно сжималась. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить.

— Думаешь, ты заслуживаешь этого, малышка? Ты пыталась манипулировать мной для моего дяди, — головка его члена прошлась по всей длине ее щелки раз, другой, и Стайлз взвыла.

— Это было не для него, — сумела сказать она, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. — Как только я увидела тебя, я хотела...

— Чего, милая? — спросил он, его рот прямо напротив ее, а его толстый, гладкий и горячий член напротив ее входа. — Чего ты хотела?

Стайлз моргнула, ее глаза были затуманены похотью, но лицо Дерека было нечитаемым. Она подняла руку к его щеке, его щетина была жесткой для ее пальчиков, но его рот был мягким и жаждущим ее. Она сглотнула, попыталась сморгнуть слезинки, и сказала:

— Я хотела быть твоей. Быть твоей хорошей девочкой.

— Так и есть, малышка, — сказал Дерек, прижимая свои губы к ее, когда он наконец погрузился в нее одним плавным, тягучим движением. — Ты такая хорошая девочка, — повторил он, начиная идеально двигаться внутри нее. — А хорошим девочкам дают кончить, верно, милая?

— Папочка?

— Верно, кончи для меня, детка, — прорычал он ей в кожу. — Дай мне увидеть тебя.

Она сдерживалась так долго, что это похоже на взрыв внутри нее, все ее тело непроизвольно вздрагивает, пока жар внутри нее получает освобождение, и она делает их обоих мокрыми.

— Еще раз, — говорит он ей на ухо, продолжая трахать ее истекающую соками дырочку. Двумя толчками позже она взрывается снова, и ее конечности бесконтрольно трясутся. 

Она не хотела, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось; эта буря эмоций, то, как ее разум опустел, пока ее тело содрогалось в руках Дерека. Она не могла делать ничего, кроме как умолять. "Папочкапапочка" срывалось с ее языка, даже когда он снова был внутри нее, его член заставил ее тело выгнуться, трепетать и пульсировать.

Голос Дерека прошептал:

— Вот так, детка. Еще разок.

И после она не слышала больше ничего. 

***

Когда она проснулась, все еще шел дождь; было довольно пасмурно, так что она не могла определить, сколько было времени.

— Дерек? — позвала она, садясь, мягкие простыни обнимали ее талию. Они были чистыми, как и она, и она покраснела представив, как Дерек мыл и одевал ее, пока она спала. Но не от смущения, а от признательности.

— Эй, ты проснулась, — он зашел в комнату, поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и включил лампу. Мягкий свет наполнил комнату, и Стайлз улыбнулась, глядя на тарелку в центре подноса, с большой порцией омлета и тостами с джемом. 

— Ты принес противень, — пробормотала Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

— У меня было не много претендентов на ужин в постели. Голодна? — спросил он, держа идеально намазанный тост.

Она сделала укус, и проследила, как сел на кровать, устанавливая поднос между ними.

— Тебе нравится заботиться о людях, не так ли?

Дерек съел кусочек омлета, прежде чем посмотреть на нее.

— Мне нравится заботиться о тебе, — сказал он, предлагая ей кусочек.

— Ты хочешь... В смысле, это то, что ты хочешь делать в долгосрочной перспективе? — она не могла заставить себя не сжимать пальцы на одолженной кофте, которую он стянул с нее несколько часов назад.

Он закончил жевать, наклонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— А ты этого хочешь? — спросил он. — Даже со всеми сложностями? Даже если я скажу тебе, что не может быть кого-то еще?

— Да, — немедленно сказала она. — Да, пожалуйста. Я могу быть хорошей для тебя. Я могу быть...

Поцелуй был жестким: неожиданным и неглубоким, он был на вкус как масло и кофе.

— Лучше, — сказал Дерек, его ореховые глаза светились удовольствием, когда он поцеловал ее снова, на этот раз нежнее, и отодвинулся.

— Мне нравится то, что ты меньше меня, — сказал он, накалывая еще кусочек омлета и предлагая ей. Она непонимающе моргнула, но приняла еду. Он улыбнулся, продолжив. — Мне нравится, что я могу носить тебя на руках, и ты достаточно мне доверяешь, чтобы знать, что я не позволю тебе упасть. Мне нравится, как твои глаза светятся, когда я подвожу тебя к краю; как они вспыхивают, когда я возвращаю тебя назад. То, что ты позволяешь мне делать это снова и снова, потому что доверяешь мне привести тебя туда, — его слова заставили Стайлз тяжело сглотнуть.

— Иногда мне будет хотеться потянуть тебя за волосы, — мягко продолжил он, не прерывая зрительного контакта. — И я могу решить, что мне нравится тебя шлепать, хотя у меня еще не было такой привилегии. Мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня папочкой, — сказал он, убирая волосы с ее лица и большим пальцем чувствуя быстрый пульс на ее горле. — Но больше всего мне нравится, когда ты вообще не можешь ничего сказать: когда ты перестаешь думать и просто чувствуешь. Возможно, мне понравится смотреть как другие люди приводят тебя к этому, но лучше всего для меня будет знать, что в конце концов ты вернешься домой ко мне.

— Ты сделаешь это? — нежно спросил Дерек. — Ты вернешься ко мне?

С сердцем переполненным так, что она почти не могла дышать, Стайлз прошептала:

— Да, папочка, — и позволила себе пропасть.

 


End file.
